


The Water's Sweet But Blood is Thicker

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennett Siblings Week, Gen, Interconnected Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought being The Last Light would mean extra protection from super duper evil witches.</p>
<p>For Bennett Siblings Week</p>
<p>http://rotgbennettsiblingsweek.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loyalty

_"If you won't forsake me, I won't forsake you."_

She woke up one morning to her mother's frantic searching for her brother. Sophie was thirteen when Jamie went missing. Old enough to know the severity of the situation, considering their mom didn't find him in his friends' houses. Officer Bradd assured Mrs. Bennett that her son was probably out playing in the woods again. He would be home before noon as usual.

Except he didn't.

Sophie loved her brother. She'd do anything to protect him, and she knew he would do the same thing for her too. She tried to contact The Guardians, trying to forcefully remove her tooth to gain the attention of the mini toothies. The girl would have preferred any other Guardians than The Tooth Fairy--who still scared her even now- but it was in the middle of summer, and she didn't know how to get in touch with the others.

Her mother caught her trying to pull out one of her wisdom teeth, which she immediately prevented. Mrs. Bennett was frustrated enough to yell at her, telling her that a fairy tale wouldn't be able to find Jamie. That she shouldn't be hurting herself for a fantasy. Of course, the mother quickly apologized, hugging Sophie and telling her that she was just exhausted. That they would find Jamie for sure.

Sophie accepted her apology. But the hurt she felt lingered to the next day.

Jamie was still missing, with no witness or even a sign of struggle in his room. The neighbors thought Jamie ran away from home, but Sophie knew better. He wouldn't put his own family through heartache like this. He would never abandon them.

A week passed and Sophie was getting desperate. The Guardians were useless, how come they didn't notice that the person whom  _saved_ them was missing?! 

Anger frothed inside her.

Fine. She'd just rely on herself.

_"_ _Never ever."_

 


	2. Art

_"Humanity! Can you understand the bliss in such a moment?, when your spirit, your art, knows its mission?"_

The scent of herbs lingered in the air. Thick and heavy to the point Jamie wished he had something to cover his face. His eyes and nose were watering from the smoke. "Oh, hush child." The elderly woman chided as Jamie continued coughing. "It's not  _that_ bad."

"Says you..." Jamie grumbled under his breath.

The decaying woman grinned, showing her rows of sharpened teeth toward him. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

The teenage boy made a face, "The gas might not kill me, but you are obviously going to. Not that you'll succeed, The Guardians will find me."

She snorted in turn. "Oh, trust me, they will. Just not before I'm done with you."

Jamie rolled his eyes and went back to curl in his cage. The witch, without a doubt, was Baba Yaga. She just fit the description of what Jamie read in myths. Except apparently she abandoned the mortar and pestle for plane tickets. And she lived in a nice and friendly neighborhood, if the view from the windows were to be believed. 

Nah, she probably was just playing a trick with his mind. After all, she  _kidnapped_ him and put him in a cage! If that wasn't a sign of lunacy he wouldn't know what is.

Jamie frowned, "What are you planning for, anyway?" Because if his past experiences with creatures of the old and magic were right, there was ALWAYS a method in madness.

"Tut tut." She waved a finger--not even  _hers_ \- and smiled, "I'm not going to reveal my masterpiece until it's done."

"...oh my Moon, you are the crazy artist type." Jamie winced. "The type that wants to make a mark in the world by doing insane,  _murderous_ stuff."

The witch laughed. Shrill and dangerous. "My Moon? Really?" She doubled over a bit. Good. Jamie hoped she'd hit her head and drop dead. "And no, dear child. I'm not impractical like that." She shook her head. "We are actually quite similar. I thirst for knowledge. That's it. Surely you will help a poor lady like me in her quest for the truth?"

"Tough. I have a busy schedule this week. Year. Actually, I have no time for you." The brunet snarked.

"Hmmm, but you are here now, making time for me. Sweet child." She crooned, still focusing on her cauldron even as she bantered with the teenager.

Jamie scoffed. At least this one wasn't an easily offended 'I'm gonna kill you if you talk more' type of villain. He'd be already dead if she was. Sadly, she was also not the type to babble her plan. Would be  _way_ easier if she was.

_"The moment when all the pain endured along the thorny path--even self inflicted- become knowledge, truth, power, clearness, and health?"_


	3. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even fourteenth yet and Sophie Bennett was ready for her Epic.

_"She wanted to rescue her brother, but did not have a key to the glass mountain."_

It had been a week since her brother went missing. There was no demand for ransom, no notes to indicate that he ran away. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. Sophie remembered that the air was unusually cold that summer night, and Claude joked that maybe Jack whisked him away. It didn't take a second for the little blonde to give him a broken nose. Her mother made her apologize the next day, but Claude was good enough to feel ashamed of his attempt to break the tension. Sophie still didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

What Claude said made her think, what if it was _true_?

Jack Frost wasn't exactly the figure of responsibility, but the rest of Guardians were. Surely they wouldn't let Jack keep him. Besides, he was a Guardian, chosen by The Man in Moon himself. He wouldn't do such a despicable thing, would he?

Yet, days passed and the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Jamie wasn't exactly a kid anymore. Jack had no obligation to protect him, so what was stopping him from kidnapping his favorite Believer? Not to mention that MiM seemed like a shitty old man. While the rest of The Guardians? Well, she already decided they were useless.

Sophie looked around her room. It was beyond untidy, and borderline 'conspiracy theorist' kind of messy. The pentagram in front of her were laid neatly, however. The little girl was desperate enough to make a deal with The Devil, but she still hoped it didn't need to come to that. Instead, she decided to fight fire with fire. Or ice with ice.

The pentagram glowed and the air cooled considerably. "T'is Summertime! Who dared to call me?!" The spirit with skin made out of ice and glowing runes that shaped like a crown snarled.

Sophie gulped.

The Guardians of Childhood protected children, no matter good or bad.

She hoped Jack paid attention to the bait before it killed her.

_"So the good sister took a knife, cut off a little finger, stuck it in the gate, and was fortunate enough to unlock it."_


	4. A Tale About A Boy Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was

It was noon.

The witch was out of the house as usual. Jamie lost track of time, no longer counting the days after a week or so. She was keeping him for a long time. Whatever it was that she planned, it consumed a lot of time to prepare, and he wondered why she kidnapped him so early like this.

Where were The Guardians? Was it that hard to find him?

Worry began to creep its way inside, and his bravado wouldn't last long. The teen chewed on his lips as he worked on various possibilities and means of escape on his own. Everything ended up in failure. He had no magic or power of his own to fight against the witch. She already stripped him of his charms and sigils, that was for sure.

Right now he was all alone.

Right now...

He was scared.


End file.
